It is conventional to incorporate finely powdered grains or matting agents into the protective layer of a photographic element to increase the surface roughness to achieve the following: (1) reduce self-adhering of the material, (2) reduce sticking of the material to manufacturing and processing devices, (3) improve the antistatic properties of the material, and (4) improve the vacuum adhesiveness of the material in contact exposure to prevent Newton's rings. The matting agents are commonly very small particles of organic or inorganic materials, such as silicone dioxide, magnesium oxide, titanium dioxide, calcium carbonate, poly(methyl methacrylate), poly(vinyltoluene), poly(methyl methacrylate-co-methacrylic acid), and so on.
Matting of the protective layer suffers, however, from various disadvantages. For example, it reduces the transparency of the photographic elements after processing, increases the graininess of the picture, and causes scratches.
In recent years, rapid processing and high temperature drying after processing have become common practice for photographic materials. The high temperature dried films, for example 60.degree. C. (harsh drying), tend to aggravate ferrotyping which results from close contact, especially under elevated humidity and temperature. When ferrotyping is sufficiently severe, the resulting prints are unacceptable. Films dried at lower temperatures, for example 40.degree. C. (mild drying), tend to show much less ferrotyping. The reason for this difference is not understood.
Also, in recent years, the conditions under which the photographic materials are manufactured or utilized have become even more severe, either because their application have become extended, for example, in an atmosphere of high humidity and high temperature, or because the methods for their preparation have been advanced, for example, the use of high speed coatings, high speed finishing and cutting, and fast processing, or because their emulsion layers have been progressively thinned. Under these conditions, the aforementioned photographic materials are more severely scratched.
Therefore a foremost objective of this invention is to provide a photographic element with excellent image quality, and superior resistance to sticking and ferrotyping between front and back sides even at high temperatures and in moist environments, while still providing improved resistance to scratching.